


Mourning the Alive One.

by csm_yop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csm_yop/pseuds/csm_yop
Summary: It's 1857 and Dean Winchester is in the middle of nowhere, England. His uncle had passed away a couple of months ago and since no one wanted his house, Dean is going to lived there. There have always been rumours about his uncle Bobby's life and even more rumours about the house being haunted, but the boy doesn't believe in that stuff, does he?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Mourning the Alive One.

“Good luck with that, mate” said the driver while Dean jumped out of the carriage with his luggage in hand, he gave the farewell to the man as he stood in the side of the road for a couple of minutes, admiring the forest. The mansion of his deceased uncle Sir Robert stood imposing between the tall trees, making Dean shiver. He always have been quite fond of the old man and he had a handful of sweet memories of his childhood in the house. Actually, the word “house” didn’t quite fit the description of the place; it was as big as a modest mansion with tall windows and high ceilings. Time didn’t have mercy and the rock of the walls were a little bit tainted green by lichens and some of the lamps were rusty.

He started walking along the dirt path noticing little parts of the place falling down, as he came closer Dean saw the curtain move in the second floor and he wondered if someone was expecting him. As he opened the door he saw a blur of something moving, “is there someone here?” he screamed. There were a few rumours about his uncle’s life and what he used to do for a living, everyone thought the house was hunted, but of course Dean didn’t believe that. He never did and he never will. He liked to think he was a man of science, that his logic ruled his life and that always seemed to start a debate with his brother Samuel who was more faithful.  
Looking around he found the place a lot more clean than an abandoned house should be, he wandered around trying to find what used to be his uncle’s room when he saw a blur of someone’s hair. “Hey! Stop right there!” Dean started chasing the person down the hall until he heard a loud noise, he sprinted until a door opened right in front of him and hit his face, he stumbled backwards falling on his ass with his luggage at his side and saw a young maid pointing at his throat with a broom “who are you? and what are you doing here?” said the woman with a slight american accent, red hair falling furiously around her face, Dean sat on the floor in shock with his mouth open. “I don't hear your answer, so I will repeat the question: who are you and what are you doing in this place?” after a moment she adds “and why were you following me?”, a blush spread across his face and tried to stand up. Tried, because the look the woman gave him was all he needed to know he didn’t have to mess with her if he wanted to keep that broom out of his throat, he sighed “my name is Dean Winchester, I’m Robert Singer’s nephew and I-” the face of the woman changed quickly when he mentioned his uncle, a little smile appeared in her face and she put the broom at her side, “You are Bobby’s boy? You should have said that before, sir. I’m Charlie Bradbury” she said giving him a hand. Charlie was small, but he could tell the girl was strong, he stood up and shake her hand in greeting “nice to meet you, Charlie. I’m sorry If I scared you, but I didn’t know what else to do”, she let out a small sound in complain “it’s okay, I’m sorry for the floorer”, her gaze wandered into a corner and her eyes opened in awe. A little gasp escaped through her lips and looked at Dean “hey! What if I show you your room? You will be staying in Sir Robert’s room, right? Follow me”, she then started to ramble about the mansion and how she have been keeping it clean and in order since her mother (who used to work for his uncle too) passed away a years ago.  
If you asked him, he was going to tell you he heard every word Charlie had said to him, but in reality he was thinking in something else, in how it looked like someone was looking at him through the eyes of the paintings hanging in the walls. It was kind of scary, but he was a man. He shouldn’t be scared about the eyes of people who have died in more than a hundred years ago.

When they were reaching the room in the second floor Dean heard a loud ‘thud’ behind one of the doors “did you heard that?”, Charlie turned around and look at him with an innocent face “heard what, sir?” he looked at her incredulously and then at the door now in front of them “I’m sure it was nothing”, he opened the door and looked inside; the room had two bookcases full of what seemed like really old books and some jars with little rocks inside. There were two doors (one for the bathroom and one for the closet he though) and a huge bed in the middle, everything was perfectly accommodated and clean. “This is it then” said Charlie, “in case you need anything I sleep in the room next to the stairs in the first floor”. She looked at the end of the hallway and in a low voice said to him “feel free to wander the mansion during the night, but please be careful” she then winked at him and disappeared down the stairs. Dean locked the door and put his luggage in the floor, now in the silent of his new room he started to wonder if deciding to live here was the right choice.

***

It was his second night living in the mansion and not only he was worried about the things he thought he saw the day before, but he couldn’t keep out of his mind the way Charlie looked at him when she told him to be careful, it didn’t sound like a warning, it was almost like if she was worried about something or someone else. Of course, him still being a curious child on the inside Dean started to wander around the mansion with a candelabrum in his hand, his robes hugging him tight around the waist in the cold night, most of the rooms were locked -he would ask Charlie about that in the morning- and just when he was starting to open another door a soft, yellow light appeared at the end of the same hallway the red haired girl had looked when they met, he carefully approached the light and saw an old bookcase that wasn’t there when he first arrived. He began picking up some of the old books with curious eyes, Dean was eyeing a red book when a soft ‘click’ came from behind the shelf. A little bit scared, he stepped back watching in awe how the bookcase slowly moved to the side, leading in a rusty staircase, without his usual confidence and his candelabrum in hand, Dean eyed suspiciously inside the tiny space and started to go down the stairs.  
“Oh, God” an exasperated sound came from his throat “this place smells awful”, the more he approached the end of the staircase, the worse the smell became, making him gag. When he got to the bottom he opened the only door there was, when he did so a thin line of some white powder dispersed, he reached down and took a little bit of the thing in his hand, he smelled it and (don’t tell anyone) tasted it “is this salt?” he said, making a face of disgust “why would there be salt down here? This place looks like no one has been here in a long damn time” he asked to one in particular, wiping his hand against his slacks Dean walked across a small corridor, illuminating the doors with the light of his candle wasn’t enough, but it did the job. He swear he could hear small, soft noises from every room until he saw a brown door at the end, as he opened the door a breeze strong enough to cause him to shudder make him drop the candelabrum. Without the light of the candle giving him enough courage to adventure the room he started turning around, but another breeze reached his hand and make him look into the room one more time, except it wasn’t just black what he saw: in the middle of the dark there were two blue eyes looking right into his soul. Dean is well known for being manly, but the way he screamed as he saw those eyes could make you think differently, he run until he reached the bottom of the stairs without looking behind him and as he climbed up halfway of the staircase his feet slipped, making him fall to the ground with a loud ‘thud’. The last thing he saw was the same pair of blue eyes stare at him until Dean closed his eyes, falling into unconsciousness.

“I’m alive!” was the first thing he said when he woke up in his bed as the realization struck him, remembering what happened last night, but more importantly- those blue eyes. Bright blue eyes. He wondered if he should ask Charlie about the bookcase, she would tell him if she had found it, right? He doesn’t know why but he feels like he can’t share something like this, besides, even himself didn’t fully understand what happened and how did he woke up in his room. Dean decided to get out of bed at the same time his stomach growled, he looked at the window for a moment “should I get a job?” he murmured leading a hand to his dark golden hair, the money he had gotten from the heritage was enough for a lifetime, but the free time was too much for someone who always needed something to do.  
He went to the kitchen for breakfast and saw the red haired there “good morning, Charlie” said Dean as he took a seat next to her “did you… heard something last night?”, she turn her head towards him with a strange look “such as?” a light blush spread across his face and he quickly stood up to make himself a cup of tea “it’s nothing, maybe I’m still a bit tired from the boat” he leaned on the counter to look at her “I swear to God I will never step in one of those things again” he frowned. A grin appeared in Charlie’s face “were you scared, Winchester?” the blush in his face darkened and he tried to hide it with his tea, “not at all, Bradbury” there was a small pause before he added “Charlie, did someone put a new bookcase at the end of the corridor? The one in the first floor?” she stood up to put her mug in the sink ‘she must think I’m crazy’ Dean though “as far as my knowledge goes, no one besides us lives here since the death of Robert and there has never been a shelf in that hallway” she raised an eyebrow at him “are you okay, sir?” he couldn’t keep the surprise out of his face when he heard about the bookcase, flashbacks of the blue eyes hit his mind “yes, I’m fine, I’m just… It’s nothing, I…” he looked everywhere except her face “I need to go”.  
As he walked to his room with those eyes in his mind he couldn’t help but say “I’m definitely not okay”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the chapter is too short, also please tell me if I made a grammar mistake and keep in mind English is not my first language.  
> -val.


End file.
